


though you ask me why, i think it's obvious

by myckymaple



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Combeferre is sad, Don't you forget that!, Established Relationship, Les Mis Kink Meme Fill, Low Self-Esteem, M/M, R is lovely, We love you Combeferre!, i'm sorry i don't know if this is mature or explicit or appropriate for teens or what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:05:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myckymaple/pseuds/myckymaple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre loves his best friends, the incredibly charismatic Courfeyrac and otherworldly beautiful Enjolras. Even his boyfriend, Grantaire, is undeniably talented and going places. </p><p>And he's happy for them. He really is.</p><p>But sometimes being surrounded by these unbelievable people makes him feel quite.... inadequate.</p><p>Grantaire thinks he's ridiculous and needs to be thoroughly reminded about how amazing he truly is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	though you ask me why, i think it's obvious

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Though I wouldn't say that I'm new to this fandom, I've never written anything for it and it is my sincerest hope that this is decent!! I'm sorry for my lame attempt at smut, this is my first time writing smut of any kind and I hope it's not too obvious I'm inexperienced haha T_T
> 
> It's on my New Year's Resolution to write more fanfiction because whenever I start writing a story I end up hating it half-way through and never finishing it :( But that will be amended this year! And what better way to begin the new year than by writing your very first piece of smut?? I truly feel that I've grown since last year :') So expect more fics sometime!

The sun shined through the partially opened blinds and woke one Combeferre from his slumber. He was comfortably tucked in with Grantaire, his beloved cynic, after a long night of debauchery and lust. It was already late noon, and though neither boys had classes today, Combeferre took it upon himself to get up without waking R and cook them some breakfast.

That was when he noticed that he was still covered in the conclusions of last night and decided to clean himself up first. He quickly put on the nearest pair of boxers and made his way to the sink.

Though he was incredibly reluctant to do this because bathrooms meant mirrors and mirrors inevitably meant he had to either look at himself, or risk tripping on something in his quest to not see himself in any reflective surface.

Combeferre didn't think he was a monstrosity, but when you're surrounded by otherworldly beautiful, charismatic, and talented people, it has a way of eating at your self-esteem over time.

Don't get him wrong, he adored Courfeyrac and Enjolras, they were known as the Golden Trio by many friends. They've been together since Kindergarten, but even back then Courfeyrac was charming the pants off everyone he talked to and Enjolras has always been remarkably beautiful and bold.

Sometimes, Combeferre wondered where he fit in.

People were always calling Courfeyrac, wanting to hang out with him because he's 'a fun guy', and strangers often stopped Enjolras in the middle of the street asking if he could model for them, or giving him their number, or asking him out, or just to simply admire his beauty in broad daylight.

What about Combeferre?

He's never had many friends, other than those two. At least not until Les Amis. He was always the quiet one, the bookish one, the one who worked in the background. Hell, he's had a crush on Grantaire since he quoted Vonnegut during Les Amis' very first meeting, and the only reason they're together one year later is because of coincidence. He was there in that obscure coffeeshop when Grantaire was suffering withdrawal symptoms. 

He didn't even know what to think about Grantaire, that unbelievably gorgeous artist of a man. Combeferre always guiltily thanks the heavens that Enjolras never returned R's feelings, for he truly did not know what he was missing. Grantaire was undeniably talented, and though he was incredibly modest about it, Combeferre made sure to let him know every chance he got. 

What did he ever do to deserve him? R was inevitably going to end up some big, revolutionizing artist. What will happen to him? He's majoring in archaeology and has nothing but a larger than average antique bug collection to show for it.

Combeferre doesn't understand why R stays with him. He's worthless, shy, average in every way. He was getting a dead end degree that'll probably turn into a dead end career and he just-

"Why hello there beautiful. Looks like you were taking your time in here- Oh." A boxers-clad Grantaire frowned as he walked through the open bathroom door and gently held Combeferre from behind.

Without realizing it, Combeferre had ended up staring at himself in the mirror and silently crying a seemingly endless flow of tears.

Grantaire looked worried. "What's wrong Ferre?"

"I-I just..." He gave a broken sob. "Why do you e-even stay with m-me R? I'm the black sheep in the Golden Trio... I'm not b-beautiful like Enjolras or any fun like C-Courfeyrac. And you! You're so talented R! I don't deserve someone li-like y-" Combeferre was quickly silenced by R's lips on his. What started as a relatively chaste kiss quickly turned into something quite passionate, with both boys fighting for dominance. Grantaire won and gave Combeferre's bottom lip a swift bite and lick as he trailed down lower to his neck.

There R trailed a series of short, wet kisses down Ferre's collarbone until he reached the end and stopped. 

R looked Combeferre in the eyes, "If anyone should be worried about about this relationship it should be me. God Combeferre, have you even see yourself? If you're not beautiful then I do not know the meaning. Your eyes shine like the moon with the green color of springtime, your beauty is unparalleled. And don't you dare call yourself no fun." 

Grantaire suddenly lifted Combeferre over his shoulder and carried him back to the bed. After unceremoniously throwing a surprised Combeferre onto the bed, R threw off what little clothing he had on and jumped right along with him.

"You are fun in so many ways I can't explain, but the Gods know I will damn well try." R grinned happily as he dried his boyfriend's tears and kissed his face everywhere.

"If you happened to forget, you are the one who skillfully plans practically every fun thing Les Amis does with the experience of a professional organizer. Because of you we were able to convince our stubborn leader to actually take the group to Disneyland!"

Combeferre blushed. "Anyone could've done that Grantaire, Enjolras is an easy man to convince when you explain to him how a nice, relaxing vacation would greatly relieve much of our group members' stress after finals. Especially considering how much more productive they'd be after a rest."

"No, I think you are mistaken my lovely *fleur, for you are one-of-a-kind." Grantaire said while carefully pinning Combeferre by his wrists and kissing his mouth once more.

R was quick to continue after that and moved even lower, trailing many scattered kissed along Combeferre's torso.

"You truly are gorgeous Ferre," Grantaire smirked sadly, "I don't understand why you can't see it."

Combeferre was truly scarlet by now. His cock twitched, excited for what was to come.

R chucked deviously. "But it still looks like someone's excited."

He palmed at Ferre's boxers before eagerly sliding them off and throwing them wherever. 

"Now look Combeferre, looks like Ferre Jr. is looking forward to this."

"Please R..." Combeferre moaned deeply as Grantaire gave his cock a wet jerk.

"Nope." 

"Wh-what?" Combeferre was extremely confused now, along with extremely horny.

"I'm sorry love, but not until you realize how amazing I find you." Grantaire said apologetically.

Combeferre sighed fondly, "Well, looks like we'll be here a while then..." A seductive grin suddenly made it onto his face. "You know R, I never knew you to exercise this kind of self-control." He said as he rubbed up against R's own member.

"Ugh... You little minx..." R groaned, but tried to hold the rest back. He gently pushed Combeferre down and grabbed the handcuffs from last night and locked Ferre to the bedpost.

Ferre grinned, "So we're doing it this way R?"

"I'm happy to see you smiling again." R smiled back. "But I won't go easy on you. By the end of this you better finally realize what a spectacular person you are and how lucky I am to have you."

"Duly noted." a smirk.

"Well let's begin, shall we?" Grantaire trailed his finger down Combeferre's lithe chest. 

He quickly looked around their messy bedsheets and soon found what he was looking for. Their half-empty bottle of lube. He sensuously poured a generous amount into his hand and went straight to Ferre's bottom. R pushed his index finger in first, emitting a short squeak from Ferre as he tried to spread his legs even more.

"H-ha... What happened to not going e-easy on me- Ah!" Ferre moaned as R found his prostate and added more fingers.

"Oh Ferre, if only you could see yourself... You are so sexy like this, all spread out for me..." 

"God R, why won't you just get on with it?" Combferre practically begged, fucking himself on R's fingers.

"No. Not until you realize how talented and amazing you are." Grantaire forced out through clenched teeth.

Combeferre gave a surprisingly cynical laugh and said, "What's so talented about someone getting into some dead end major and probably ending up in some dead end career? Not to mention I have nothing to show for it but an abnormally large bug collection..."

Grnataire gave him a shocked look. "Ferre, you're doing what so many people dream of doing. You're fulfilling your dreams! You're one of the few people who's actually found a job you're passionate about! And talk about your 'bug collection' like it's nothing special, that thing's your baby! Please don't every say you're not talented, you are by far the most intelligent, down-to-earth human being I've ever met." R was breathing deeply by the end of his little speech.

Combeferre was speechless, "Do you really think about me that way R?"

R smiled, "Ferre, you are the only person I know who can recite your textbooks by heart not because you had to or exams, but because you truly are passionate about it. I love all of you, but I love that side of you especially so."

"Thank you R..." Combeferre said, "I love you too..."

R chuckled, "Now that that's settled, let's get you out of those handcuffs... I can't wait to be inside of you..." He whispered the last part onto Ferre's ear. 

The moment the handcuffs were off they were thrown to the side and Combeferre practically jumped on Grantaire, making him lay down on his back. He carefully positioned Grantaire's cock with his entrance and slid down slowly.

"A-ah! Ferre, excited now a-are we?" Grantaire said thorugh broken moans.

"I just want to show you some of the love y-you always show me," said Combeferre between pants.

Combeferre picked up the pace and was bouncing up and down Grantaire's member until they were both almost at the brink. Grantaire grabbed his hips and helped him along, grabbing his cock and pumping in time with the thrusts. 

"Grantaire! I-I'm so c-close!" Combeferre groaned as he came across both of their chests.

Grantaire pumped him through it and switched their positions so that Combeferre was the one lying on his back, still in the throes of ecstasy, and he was thrusting at a fast pace. 

"C-Combeferre!" Grantaire cried as he came deep inside his love. 

Then he collapsed beside him on the bed.

"Grantaire, thank you for that... I had no idea you saw me that way..."

Grantaire rolled his eyes playfully, "I don't know why you need to be assured of this. I'd think it was obvious how spectacular you are."

Combeferre laughed, "Only you R. Now come over here, cuddle?"

"Why don't mind if I do."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you at least sorta enjoyed this!! Comments would be much appreciated!! I'm sorry for the mistakes I missed!! Actually, if anyone could point me to an open beta that would be awesome :D I will reward thee with cookies and man sex~


End file.
